


Curiosity Voyage

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 1960s, F/M, Heathers References, High School Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Highschool AU, Homophobia, Lonnie Byers Being an Asshole, M/M, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Nerdiness, No freaky stuff will happen tho, Protective Jim "Chief" Hopper, Racism, Secret Crush, Supportive Jim "Chief" Hopper, They're all seniors and 18, bisexual!clarke, tags will be updated as the chapters go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: September 1st, 1967.Dear diary...





	Curiosity Voyage

**September 1st, 1967.**

Dear diary...

I hate to be that guy, but I'm kind of excited to be at school. So here we are, the first day of senior year and I have so much to look forward to! Student council, AV Club, and homecoming and hopefully new friends. (Definitely not looking forward to sports.)

My best friend since middle school, Bob Newby, might, unfortunately, move to Maine. So! I plan on making this year the best for him and I. Two nerds against the toughest school. (Let's just hope I don't get stuffed into a locker by Lonnie Byers.)

I plan on asking <strike>out-</strike>

* * *

"Shit! Heads up, Clarke!"

Scott glanced up from his diary and his forehead was kissed by a red dodgeball. His black thick-rimmed glasses knocked off his face as he fell back from the impact of the ball.

A crowd of giggles and harsh laughter rang through the gym. Scott felt a warm sensation on both sides of his face as he stared at his black Converse. He was too embarrassed to look up. His vision blurred while he hovered his hand over the ground, looking for his glasses.

"Damn, sorry kid."

Scott looked up and saw the one and only Jim Hopper. Standing next to him was his girlfriend, Joyce, who offered a sympathetic look to the nerdy teen. Jim Hopper is the football manager of Hawkins High and almost all the girls chase after him. Joyce Horowitz was one of the sweetest girls he's ever met. What makes her beautiful is that she tries to see the good in all people.

Joyce bent and picked up the thick glasses. "These feel a bit too loose, you should probably get a new set of glasses."

Scott nodded. He took the glasses from her petite fingers. "Thanks, Joyce." He glanced at Jim. "You too, Jim."

"Eh, no problem, Clarke." He shrugged. "Just be more aware of your surroundings. Douchebags like Lonnie Byers and Neil Hargrove tend to do shit like that on _purpose_."

"Hop..." Joyce warned.

"Sorry," he turned to Scott. "See ya around, kid." As the two walked away hand in hand, the bell rang, Scott quickly picked up his diary and his binder before rushing out of the gym. While walking to his second-period class, he had a small smile on his face.

_At least the first day started off nicely..._

* * *

During lunch, while Scott was conversing with Bob about Mrs. Ratliff and her lack of professionalism in the teaching career. (The woman was a literal witch.) Karen Winston, along with two of her friends Jen and Holly, walked over to their table with a clipboard in her hands.

"Hello," Karen smiled. "I'm doing a survey on what you would do with five million dollars. You have three choices. One, you'd spent it to live in the Pyramid. Two, you'd use it for funding for any of your clubs. Three, you'd spent it all on new clothes and plastic surgery."

Scott and Bob blinked at the trio. "I'm sorry," Scott said sheepishly. He swore he could feel his face turn crimson. "But these questions seem a bit silly."

Jen popped her gum. "If it helps, I'd personally use the money for the Student Council." She stepped closer. "Also, we could use someone like you." She winked.

Bob snickered, nudging a red-faced Scott while Holly rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms and glared at Scott and Bob. "Really, Jen? Out of all the cutest guys in the school, you're flirting with _this_ geek?"

Jen looked away from the two in shame as she fiddled with her neatly manicured nails.

"Um, actually," Scott spoke up, nervously pushing up his glasses. "There's a difference between a nerd and a geek. A geek is someone who is interested-no, _obsessed _with any trends or shows or games they like. Meanwhile, us "nerds" are actually a bunch of studious intellectuals. We focus on acquiring knowledge like science, chemistry, or engineering and enjoy coming to school."

"Wow," Karen said. Her perfectly shaped brown eyebrows rose in amusement. Jen turned away to hide her smile while Holly muttered something incoherently and stormed off. Karen shook her head in disapproval. "I'm sorry about Holly, the poor girl is going through a breakup."

"It's alright," Bob spoke, chuckling. "To answer your question, we would use it for funding as well. It was difficult to fund the AV Club." Scott nodded in agreement.

Karen quickly scribbled on the clipboard. She glanced up from the survey and smiled. "Thank you, gentlemen, for your participation." She gently took hold of Jen's sleeve and pulled her away from the table. "Come on, Jen, you can flirt with him later."

"Wow," said Bob, glancing at a sudden concentrated Scott who was reading a book on physics. "Scott, don't pretend you didn't notice how Jen was looking at you."

Scott snorted. "It's alright, Bob. She's probably not interested anyway. I mean, really," he gestured to himself, "why would she waste her time with someone like me? I'm just...average. I don't stand out. She was just flirting with me to make me feel better about myself."

Bob groaned and slowly placed his head onto the table. "Did you notice her body language when Holly mentioned "geeks"?" His voice muffled. He looked up with certainty in his eyes. "Jen appeared self-conscious. It's a sign that she too could be a nerd like us. And hey, your brain is what makes you stand out. You're the smartest kid in the school!"

"And an easy target for Hargrove and Byers..." The young teen sighed and closed his book. He glanced at the clock and realized there were five minutes left before the bell rang.

"Look, Bob," said Scott, "I know you're trying to make me feel better. And yes, I do like Jen, but I don't think she likes me back in an a...romantic way. But there is no way a very beautiful girl would reciprocate her feelings to a nerdy, scrawny boy like me."

Bob sighed in defeat and nodded. "Sorry, Scott. I'm moving pretty soon and I wanted to make sure you'd find someone before the end of senior year."

His friend smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry. Relationships can wait until college."

The bell rang and the boys separated to their classes.

**Author's Note:**

> *hyperventilating* crapcrapcrapcrap.  
I hope the characters weren't out of character. If they are, please give me constructive criticism to help improve their personalities. This is my first high school AU story and some ideas would really be appreciated for future chapters.  
*Scott has a crush on Jen. Jen is a nerd, but she does not admit it due to the fear of shame. She thinks Scott is cute.  
*Bob has a crush on Joyce, but he refuses to admit it because one, she's dating Hopper. Two, Hopper is friggin' terrifying.  
*Murray and Alexei will be introduced in the next chapter.


End file.
